Mall Fic!
by Ryze
Summary: The G-boys are trapped in a mall for a week. What will they do? >.
1. Trapped

  
We pushed the door open and scanned the area. There was a drinking fountain, restrooms, and a telephone along with a food court. Duo brightened.  
"Food!" he yelled as he dashed over to get in line at McDonalds.  
"Hn. Baka," muttered Wufei. He walked with his arms crossed toward the Coffee Mill.  
"..." Trowa just slowly made his way to the Coffee Mill as well.  
"Johnny Rockets looks fun!" cried Quatre happily. "Let's go!"  
"Sure thing. I'll go where ever you want, Quatre," said Libby having a nice grip on the Winner boy's arm.  
"Okay. I'll come too," agreed Lily as she followed the two.  
"Hn. I'll join Wufei and Trowa," decided Heero as he went over to the Coffee Mill as well.  
"Where my Wu-wu-chan goes, I go," declared Julie.  
Eliza sighed. "I'll go some place fun. Hey, Duo!" She chased after the brown haired boy who already had a good spot in line.  
Heero, Wufei, and Trowa had gotten their java and were all sitting at a table silently. Julie kept trying to spark up a conversation, but the three boys just rubbed her off.  
"Hey, Wu-wu-chan, is that a new shirt?" she asked, pointing at his old, blue one.  
"Hn," he murmured and sipped his drink.  
"How is it?"  
Wufei rolled his eyes.  
Quatre, Lily, and Libby were making great small talk and enjoyed themselves.  
"Where do you want to shop, Quatre?" questioned Libby.  
The blonde haired boy pulled out his pocket map of the mall. As he gazed down at "children's apparel & toys".  
"How about... um... Discovery Channel Store... The Discovery Store... Imaginarium... Store of Knowledge... hm... and maybe a few others."  
"Why don't we go to Limited Too? I really want a new shirt. I saw an ad for a really neat one. A few pairs of pants wouldn't be bad either," said Lily.  
"Okay, sounds great. We can meet up with the others; see what their plans are.  
The others did have plans of their own. Eliza and Duo were plotting with the map out spread between them.  
"Yum! These are good fries, aren't they, Duo?"  
"Yeah! My Sprite's great!"  
"Hey! See a good store you want to check out?"  
"I was thinking some place with sugar..."  
"How about the Sweet Factory?" suggested Eliza pointing to a place under "specialty food".  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Alright. I want to go to a few places myself. I need some new clothes. You?"  
"I may need some."  
"Alright. And-"  
"Attention: all shoppers! Attention: all shoppers!" announced the speaker. "The mall is going to have to close due to snow. This is your last chance. Please exit carefully and have a nice day!" It then repeated itself several times to make sure everyone heard and understood.  
People dashed for the exits, caring their many bags of items they had purchased. Eliza and Duo looked at each other, nodded, and picked up the remaining food as they dashed over to the rest of their gang.  
Quatre, Lily, and Libby were also running toward them, going against the crowd. Wufei, Julie, Trowa, and Heero made their way though slowly, but easily with Heero at the lead. ~_^  
When all of them did finally get together the mall doors were about to close.  
"Hey, why don't we just stay in the mall?" suggested Duo.  
"Good idea!" cried Eliza as she high-fived him.  
"But..." started Quatre. "What if..."  
"Oh, you worry too much there, pal," said Duo playfully nudging him in the ribs.  
"Don't hurt him!" screeched Libby. Lily had to cover her mouth so that they wouldn't attract attention. The group tiptoed close to the ground to find a good place to hide.  
"Did you notice, or was it just I, that all the security guards are weak women?" asked Wufei.  
"Oh, Wu-wu-chan! Are you noticing other girls? What about me?" whined Julie tugging on his right arm.  
They walked on, but came to a good spot for hiding - the clothes department, Nordstrom. The only problem was that there were some security guards around the area and if they spotted the gang the troop was done for. That's when Duo got an idea.  
From the plant they were hiding in, Duo crept out, and then got rather loud.  
"Duo Maxwell!" shouted Eliza under her breath. "What are you doing?"  
He smiled and then called out, "Hi ya all!" as he waved. His perfect teeth shimmered white and his tanned skim combined with his cobalt blue eyes made him to die for.  
The guards glanced at him and tried to pretend they weren't interested in him, but boy, they were. He walked closer to them until all of a sudden he ripped off his black shirt. The guards swooned and two fainted. Duo, then, jumped into the fountain and started singing.  
"It's so all right! Maybe too right! Sonochi kitto come to right! It's so all right! Maybe too right! Hey you! Gamanzuyoindane! Mou machikutavirete!"  
At the words "hey you" he had pointed towards one of the guards who instantly fainted away. The girls in the gang raised an eyebrow and the boys just sighed deeply, Quatre blushing with embarrassment, all worried about what their friend would do next.  
"Han unzarishiteru hinihini masaka frustration! Han masaka konomama suppokasarecha shounai! Jimichina doryoku tashikani taisetsudakeredo tamaniwa shoubu aritakkeno coin okakete!"  
"And there goes another one..." murmured Trowa as a guard swooned.  
"It's so all right! Maybe too right! Hohoemu megami come to light! It's so all right! Maybe too right! Hey you! Chance nantenowa hora dekatashidaisa!"  
More fainted. Again, Duo had pointed to one random, lucky guard on the words "hey you". Around the area of "hohoemu megami come to light" Libby had nudged Quatre and asked him something.  
"Why did he just say Ho Ho? You know, like, the snack cake?" she had questioned.  
"I don't know. I'm sorry," he replied.  
"Baka. Hohoemu. Smiling. He's saying, "smiling goddess come to light"," muttered Heero.  
"Sor-ry!" retorted Libby as they went back to listening.  
"Han ijio harazuini yuuki dashite nigemashou! Hei wana tokiga thrill ni ajitsukesuruyo! Sekkakakudakara ryouhou tomo teni iretaine! It's so all right! Maybe too right! Odokata tenshi come to light! It's so all right! Maybe too right! Hey you! Machitsuzukeru yori hora kisekimo okoru!"  
More fainting... Duo danced around the fountain for a while.  
"It's so all right! Maybe too right! Hohoemu megami come to light! Maybe too right! Hey you! Chance nan tenowa! It's so all right! Maybe too right! Odoketa tenshi come to light! Hey you! Machitsuzukero yori hora kiskimo okoru!"  
All of the guards from the whole mall were gathered around the fountain - and all had fainted. Lily, Julie, Eliza, and Libby had all gotten quite red.  
"There," said Duo brushing off his hands with a cheery smile. "Now, does anyone have an extra shirt?"  
The group blinked and all pointed towards the store. They all walked in.  
Inside Nordstrom was rows upon rows, boxes upon boxes, millions upon millions of clothes.  
"How about this shirt?" suggested Lily.  
"Nah," said Duo. It was white and cotton. "Itchy."  
"Why not this?" asked Libby pointing to a blue turtleneck.  
"Nope," he replied winking, "too Trowa-like."  
"Hey!"  
Duo chuckled as Trowa threw a loafer at him. The boy with the braid dodged the shoe and continued laughing.  
"Aw! This is so cute!" exclaimed Julie.  
Duo gave her a priceless expression. "That?" It was a plaid shirt, puke yellow and hot pink.  
"Oh, fuu! If you don't want it... I'm sure my Wuffi-kins will!" she stormed off with the "thing" in her hands, about to harass Wufei.  
"What not this?" motioned Eliza to a deejay shirt, it was multi-colored with a black background and made out of a flimsy material.  
Duo's eyes widened, then he shook his head.  
"It's not a priest outfit..." he whined, shaking his head.  
"YOU THINK THEY SELL PRIEST OUTFITS AT THE MALL?" screamed Eliza.  
"Meh," he replied calmly.  
"URG! You're the most impossible boy!" she cried and stormed off.  
"What's her problem?" asked Julie.  
Wufei was about to say something, but Julie was already about to tackle him.  
"Umf!" grunted Wufei. "WOMAN! Get off of me! Not to mention OUT OF MY HANDS!"  
Julie had jumped in such a way so that Wufei was sitting on the ground with her in his arms. She giggled.  
"WOMAN!"  
She took a deep sigh then slowly got out of his arms. Then she started pouting.  
"Oh, my dear, sweet Wu-wu-chan, you may be a hansom, pretty-boy, hunk but your manners are horrible! They aren't even one tenth of your looks!"  
"Or of her brain," added Heero softly, nudging Trowa.  
Trowa muttered back, " Does this mean he's really short on manners? I mean, one tenth of his looks... that's pretty low..."  
Julie cast the two a dark death glare and then went back to harassing Wufei.  
Duo kept up his search for a shirt and Eliza as everyone kept laughing over Trowa and Heero's wise cracks.  
After walking down about one thousand isles Duo jumped. Out of nowhere Eliza had sprung out from the next row holding up a garment as she said with a smile, "Is a black T-shirt okay?"  
Duo chuckled, "Sure is."  
He put it on right away and dashed over to the closest mirror. After awhile he squinted then turned around to ask, "Does it make me look fat?"  
Eliza smirked then shook her head, "And I thought I was supposed to say that!"  
The two laughed over this and then dashed over to the rest of the gang.  
When they were all together they decided to start planning.  
"Okay," said Lily matter-of-factly, "I'm gong to keep a little order right now. We might be here for a while, so we need to have a good plan on what to do. Quatre, may I see your pocket map of the mall?"  
The Winner boy passed her his map and Lily scanned it over.  
"Alright," she began once she was done, "our basic important subjects we really need to focus on are food, clothes, baths, entertainment, and beds. Right?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Why don't we split up into teams and figure one problem per team?" suggested Trowa.  
"Nice thinking. Very smooth. I'll divide us up. I'll go with Trowa, Wufei with Libby, Eliza with Heero, and Julie with Quatre and Duo. Good? Let's have Wufei and Libby do clothes, Trowa and I'll do entertainment, Julie, Quatre, and Duo do baths and food, and Heero and Eliza do beds. Okay, let's go!"  
The gang split up into their groups, with a little trouble detaching Libby from Quatre and Julie from Wufei. 


	2. Planning

  
Libby twitched her eyebrow.  
"So, woman," began Wufei tartly, "I don't want to freeze here. I need clothes. I need pants. I need shirts. So, start helping!"  
Libby was about to die from laughing.  
"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"  
Between breaths she managed, "You... you have... you have clothes!" then she couldn't stop.  
"I KNOW I have clothes," said Wufei just boarding annoyance.  
She just snorted.  
"Silence, woman!"  
More laughing.  
"QUIET!"  
***  
Thing's weren't going too well with the Quatre, Duo, Julie group either, but much better than the ::hair flick:: other one.  
"Food! Baths!" smiled Duo happily screeching this message to people.  
"That's right, Duo," said Quatre as if he was talking to an insane person.  
"Yeah..." said Julie with an odd look on her face that was most laughable. "Well, let's start..."  
"Okay!" agreed Duo.  
"Sure," said Quatre.  
"Alright," started Julie. "Which one do you want to start with?"  
"Um..." stumbled Quatre.  
"How about... Aw, heck, they're both so wonderful! Baths! Food! I can't choose! Why not... baths?  
"Ooooookay... Let's look around for a place that has showers installed," suggested Julie.  
The threesome looked around the mall with Quatre's pocket map in hand.  
***  
Heero and Eliza were a little more productive then the other two groups.  
"Okay, beds," thought Eliza out loud.  
"Yes, mission accepted," muttered Heero in a robot sounding voice.  
"Alright, let's look for a place that sells beds in the map."  
"Right," Heero agreed.  
The two fingered thorough another mini map.  
"There," said Heero pointing to a place called Home Comfort. "Second floor next to Dino Palmieri Salon."  
"Okay, let's go," nodded Eliza playfully pulling on Heero's arm.  
The two dashed up to the second floor and into the store.  
***  
Trowa and Lily were being about as productive as Heero and Eliza.  
"Entertainment, hm?" reviewed Trowa.  
"Ever heard of the word "entertainment", Trowa?" Lily asked snickering.  
"Of course," replied Trowa, "it means something that interests or amuses you. Webster's definition for it is-"  
"Enough!" she said knocking him on the head.  
A few minutes later he rubbed his head and muttered "ow".  
"Most of the kid's toy stores shall work... Maybe we can just visit a nice wine/beer store, something with alcohol, get someone REALLY drunk, and then make them dance for our amusement. Entertainment, ne?" Lily chipped.  
Trowa made a small chuckle that made Lily proud.  
***  
Libby was still laughing.  
"What's so funny, woman?" Wufei yelled.  
"Clothes..." she managed to say between outbursts of laughter. She was crying after 20 minutes since she had laughed WAY too hard.  
Wufei muttered something about women being stupid. About five minutes later Libby finally got a grip on things.  
"Okay," she said sighing.  
"Clothes," he reminded her testily. She chuckled which was followed by a glare from Wufei.  
"Alright. The mad has department stores, women's clothes, men's clothes, and kid's clothes. Let's visit each store and see which are the best."  
Wufei nodded. The two walked over to the first store, Dillard's, in silence, Libby trying very hard not to laugh.  
***  
Julie, Quatre, and Duo had found the store (the ONLY store) that they would take baths in. It was called "Mario's International Spa".  
"I LIKE it here!" exclaimed Duo starting to take off his shirt.  
Quatre blushed and turned away. Julie just blushed and, well, continued staring.  
While shielding his eyes Quatre said, "Um... Duo... I don't think we're taking showers now and could you please, um, dress yourself."  
Duo started unzipping his pants.  
"Okay, let's go!" exclaimed Quatre re-zipping Duo's pants and shoving the black T-shirt back on the Maxwell boy. Quatre was deep red in color. Julie sighed, smiled, and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Next topic!" piped Quatre too cheerfully. He was sweat dropping.  
Quatre pushed the two out of the store as fast as he could and chatted rather quickly as he went.  
***  
Eliza and Heero entered the store. Eliza sighed.  
"Urgh. There's only four beds!" she whined.  
"We'll have to share," Heero psychotically murmured.  
"Share?" Eliza had a look on her face that made her look like a cross between a puppy and Dilandau.  
"Yeah. Hn. You really talk a lot. You remind me of Duo," said Heero as if that was an insult. Eliza just smiled.  
"Well, it's fun to talk. You really should try it more."  
"Hn."  
"I think we should assign people to beds soon," Eliza suggested as she bounced on the softest and biggest. She smirked. "I SO call this one."  
***  
Trowa and Lily were making great progress, of course.  
"I believe the best stores for the use of entertainment would be Discovery Channel Store, The Disney Store, Imaginarium, and the Store of Knowledge."  
"Yeah," Lily agreed. "And if any of us gets bored there I'm sure there's SOME alcohol around here!" she winked at him and he smiled back.  
"Right," he said with a nod. "Why don't we go meet up with another group now? See how they are and maybe we can have a meeting."  
"Okay."  
The duo walked down and set off to find some more people.  
***  
Wufei and Libby had visited most of the clothes stores and circled the ones they thought to be the best. So far they had Dillard's, Nordstrom, Abercrombie & Fitch, GAP, Guess, and Limited.  
"I think we're done," said Libby then added giggling, "and I think we can get you clothes now."  
Wufei cast her a death glare and she was quieter.  
The twosome kept walking in silence until Libby spoke.  
She asked, "Do you love her?"  
"Who?"  
"Julie," she responded calmly.  
They kept walking in silence.  
"Well?" Libby asked.  
"Well what?" Wufei snapped.  
"Do you love Julie?"  
"Meh."  
"Say "yes" or "no"!"  
The silence continued.  
"Just answer me," sighed Libby.  
"Well, I hate the way she harasses me, and attacks me, and hugs me, and... Oh, she's pretty strong for a woman."  
Libby smiled back at the Chang boy and kept up their silent walking.  
***  
"Yay! Food!" cheered Duo.  
"Yup!" cried Quatre.  
"That's right, guys, Auntie Anne's Pretzels, Coffee Mill, Sweet Factory, Great Steak and Potato, Johnny Rockets, McDonalds, and much, much more."  
With each word Duo's eyes widened.  
"Yay!" he whooped.  
"But who will make it?" asked Quatre.  
The three were quiet.  
"Us," Julie finally said.  
"Oh," Duo calmed down at this. "We'll get... Trowa to make it!" he chuckled at how ingenious he was which brought a spring to his step.  
Julie and Quatre sighed, looked at each other, shrugged, and walked on.  
"Hey, want to meet up with another group?" asked Julie.  
"Sure," agreed Duo. "Hey, maybe we can get Trowa to cook for us!" He smiled then skipped off. 


	3. Settling

  
"Okay, we have to assign people to beds now," said Eliza.  
"Right."  
"Why don't we pick out of "the hat" (being a trashcan)?" she suggested.  
"Sure. I'll get the names," decided Heero.  
The Yuy boy rooted around the store until he found a blue pen and some paper. He scribbled "Quatre", "Wufei", "Julie", "Libby", "Trowa", "Eliza", "Heero", "Lily", and "Duo" on to the paper and handed the names to Eliza who tossed them in the trashcan.  
"Okay..." she pulled out two names and pointed to a yellow bed. "In that one will be Quatre and... Libby." Then directing towards a red one, "Sleeping there will be Wufei... and Julie. In this one will be..." she had patted the one she was sitting on and peeked into the trashcan until she found her name. "It will be, wow, me! With me will be... you! Along with... Duo! Cool! Next one has to have Trowa and Lily."  
"Alright," nodded Heero.  
"Let's go find the others now, OK?"  
"Right. Agreed."  
Heero and Eliza set off, calmly walking. After a while they ran into two familiar faces.  
"Hi, Lily and Trowa!" exclaimed Eliza.  
"Hello!" greeted Lily. "How are you guys?"  
"I'm just dandy, you?"  
"Fine, thank you. So, what have you completed?"  
"Well, we found a place that sells beds. Four beds. We have to share so Heero and I drew names out of a trashcan."  
"Cool! Whom am I sleeping with?"  
Eliza blushed. About everybody there did.  
"Um... You'll be in the same bed as Trowa."  
"TROWA?!?" Lily screamed.  
"You're correct."  
"TROWA?!?" Lily screeched again.  
Trowa looked somewhat hurt.  
"You don't want to sleep with me, Lily?" he asked.  
Everyone blushed.  
"Um... It's just... Quatre... Oh, never mind!"  
Trowa sulked some more.  
"Hey! Why are you so depressed?" she asked accusingly.  
"Me? Oh, no reason..."  
"Reeeaaaly?" asked Eliza nudging him in the side. "I'm SURE that's not the ONLY reason. Wink, wink!"  
Trowa blushed deeply and scooted slightly away from Eliza and a little closer to Lily.  
***  
Duo, Quatre, and Julie had been wandering for almost eight minutes, but with Duo constantly complaining on how he was hungry, it seemed like a lot more.  
"I'm starving to death... I'm going to die... Quatre, would you carry my rotting corpse when I collapse or would you just let the rats get it? Do you see Trowa? Is Trowa there? Can I have some food? I'm starving... I'm going to die from starvation! Julie, would you carry my rotting corpse when I co-"  
"Quiet for a sec!" said Julie.  
"What? Do you see Trowa? Is Trowa there?"  
"I hear people... Hm... Stay here."  
Julie dashed down the mall and came to two people: Libby and Wufei.  
"Wuffi-kins!" she screamed wrapping her arms around him. "I love you!"  
Wufei gave a weak smile as Libby headed toward Quatre who was blushing at her.  
"Hi, Quatre."  
"Libby, I- I got you some flowers."  
He handed her two roses, a daffodil, a carnation and three irises. Libby looked like she was going to melt.  
"Aww! Quatre! You- you didn't have to..."  
"But I wanted to make you happy."  
Then Libby kissed him, which made him blush even more.  
"This is the sweetest thing someone's ever done to me! Thank you so much!"  
He smiled a lop-sided grin.  
"You're welcome," he replied.  
***  
The foursome entered the furniture store and then headed toward the back of the room that was where the beds were.  
"Yours is the patterned one over there," said Eliza pointing to Trowa and Lily's bed as she went back to bouncing on her own.  
"OK. Cool."  
Lily had walked over to it and was now lying down.  
"Comfy. Come on, Trowa, get on," urged Lily.  
"Um... OK..." he blushed.  
Trowa slowly got on the bed.  
"Uh... Comfy?"  
Lily nodded really hard as if she were speaking to someone who didn't speak English. She sort of was...  
"Why don't we go find the others?" suggested Eliza.  
"Good idea," agreed Lily. She got off the bed and Trowa copied her every move.  
The four left the store and started looking for the others.  
***  
After "the troops" had embarrassed each other they decided to look for the others. Once they had moved up one level and were by Abercrombie & Fitch the saw the other team.  
"Hi, y'all!" called Duo as he headed over to Trowa. "Know how to cook?"  
Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course," he replied glancing over at Lily.  
"Can you cook for cute widdle me?" asked Duo.  
"Uh... Yeah..."  
"THANK YOU!" cried Duo hugging Trowa very closely.  
"Right," said Trowa nodding his head and pulling away.  
"Okay, people," announced Lily. "Let's eat, bathe, have some fun, and then go to sleep."  
"Right!" everyone called back and the gang headed over toward the food court with Duo listing the foods he wanted to eat. The list was extremely long.  
Once they got to the food court Duo hopped all around asking Trowa to cook different food from different stores.  
"One at a time!"  
"OK," said Duo slowly. "It's not that hard..."  
"To name different foods! Try attempting to remember them!"  
"Alright," sighed the Maxwell boy.  
"Why don't we just go to one store so that Trowa doesn't have to remember all of those places?" suggested Lily.  
"Thank you!" Trowa replied happily.  
After fighting over which restaurant to go to they finally all agreed upon Johnny Rockets.  
"OK," said Trowa with a pad of paper and pencil in hand. "Orders."  
Quatre started, "Friend Trowa, may I please have a platter of chicken fajitas and a side dish on onion rings?" Trowa nodded and scribbled the order down. "Thank you!"  
"Uh-huh. To drink?"  
"Oh, milk, please."  
"Sure. Libby?"  
"Um... I'll have the chicken fajitas too only with French fries on the side and to drink a strawberry milkshake. Did you get all of that?"  
"Yeah. Next person. Wufei?"  
"Hn. Coffee."  
"Java?"  
"Sure, whatever."  
"OK. Julie?"  
"Huh? Julie looked up from glomping Wufei. "Oh, food. I'll have a chocolate malt, a hamburger, and a glass of water to drench Wufei with. Make sure there are a bunch of ice cubes to put down his back too. I want to really bug him!" she said smiling a rather freakish grin.  
Trowa smiled and shook his head while muttering, "Cruel. Next?"  
"I don't need food," muttered Heero.  
"OK... Lily?"  
"Oh, can I have a glass of milk, a plate of onion rings, and a plate of fries?" she asked.  
"Sure. I'm having water, a sub sandwich, and fries. Duo?"  
"To make it easy for you, pal, anything that you think I'd like."  
"Oh, gee, thanks a lot!" said Trowa.  
"You're welcome," Duo piped back, completely ignoring the sarcastic tone in Trowa's voice.  
"Right. Eliza?"  
"Oh, Trowa, can I have onion rings, fries, and a chocolate milkshake?"  
"Sure. I'll start cooking."  
Trowa headed into the kitchen to prepare the food, fixing his apron and chef hat before entering.  
"So," asked Eliza, "what does everyone want to do tonight? Let's go around the table in a circle! I'll start. OK. I want to have some fun. Kind of dumb, I know, but that's OK... Duo?"  
"Thank you, 'Liza," he said smiling. "I want to eat... lots and lots of food..." Duo proceeded to laugh insanely so Lily decided to go.  
"Riiiiiight... I want to be entertained tonight. Yeah, I guess "having fun" will do. Heero?"  
"I want peace and quiet and anyone who annoys me will get..." Heero felt his spandex shorts. "Where's my gun?"  
The whole table turned to Duo.  
"What?" he shrugged. "I don't have it! Heero must have... forgotten it or something!"  
"I don't "forget" my gun," Heero retorted.  
"Oh, sor-ry!" Duo apologized sarcastically. "Moron," he added under his breath.  
"Anyway," said Julie rather prissy-like, "I believe it's my turn. I want to have a fun-jolly time bugging my Wu-wu-chan!" She smiled at this and then glomped him to prove her point.  
"Urgh," Wufei groaned. "I just want to kill her. Damn you, Heero, for not bringing your gun."  
"Now, you don't mean that, do you?" whimpered Julie.  
"Of course, woman. Now, silence," he snapped back.  
"Right..." said Libby. "Anyway, I too, want to have fun, Quatre?"  
"Yeah," he agreed. "I also want to have fun tonight along with all the other times we're together. Oh, hello, friend Trowa! Is the meal you're so kindly preparing for us almost done or something of the sort?"  
"Yeah. Dinner's served."  
Trowa was carrying several carts and he passed out the food to all but Duo.  
"Hey, chef boy," interrupted Duo.  
"Huh?"  
"Where's my food? You didn't forget me, did you?"  
"Your food's on those six carts," Trowa said pointing.  
"Woo-hoo!"  
Duo sprang up and away to gorge himself on his plentiful amount of food.  
***  
Once Trowa had cleared the dishes away and washed them the group left the diner to take baths.  
Lily took the floor, "OK. Who are the bath people?" Duo, Quatre, and Julie raised their hands. "Alright, you guys get to lead us through this."  
"Um..." sputtered Quatre.  
"I'll handle this," said Duo calmly smiling, although rather smugly. "OK. We have our bathing suit store: Speedo Authentic Fitness. Everyone can pick out a suit there. Let's start with that."  
The group headed over there to get their suits.  
"Wuffi-kins!" called Julie standing by the boy's Speedos. "You'll look darling in this blue, tight, reveling one!"  
Wufei blushed.  
"WOMAN! I don't need fashion tips from weaklings!" He took it any way as Julie grinned proudly. She took her own pink suit, a bikini and also rather reveling.  
Quatre was in a state of shock and horror.  
"What's wrong?" asked Libby.  
"Um... Uh... Um..."  
"What?" she asked.  
"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A TIGHT, REVELING BATHING SUIT!" he screamed. Libby's eyes widened.  
"Okay... You know, you can wear a towel over it..."  
"I can?" he brightened. She nodded. "I can! Yay!"  
Quatre grabbed a white towel and a Speedo from the shelf. Libby took a yellow suit, one piece and rather plain.  
Trowa sighed and took a Speedo from the shelf, as did Heero. Lily had a purple, plain suit that looked much like Libby's.  
Duo smiled.  
"Duo..." said Eliza curiously. "What are you doing?" She gave him a look that made her appear sort of smug.  
"Me?" he asked innocently.  
"What did you do now?"  
He sighed.  
"Heh heh. You know me too well."  
"Great," she smiled. "Now take your swimsuit and run before I find out what you did."  
"Yes, ma'm."Duo dashed over to the rest of the boys and Eliza smiled.  
"What the heck are you two talking about?" Lily asked.  
"Oh, never you mind."  
"OK..."  
"Right. Changing rooms. Bathrooms?" suggested Eliza.  
"Sounds great," agreed Lily.  
"Hey!" called Julie. "Guys! We're all going to change in the bathrooms, okay?"  
"Sure!" piped Duo and they all headed down.  
Once they got there the boys were able to get in easily, but the girls' bathroom was closed due to construction.  
"Great. Now what do we do?" asked Julie.  
"Someplace the boys won't go..." thought Libby aloud.  
"Why not Victoria's Secret?" suggested Julie.  
"Sure," they all agreed and headed off. 


	4. One Day, Two Day, Green Day, Blue Day

  
Once most of the girls were half done changing and still in the changing rooms the boys came in.  
"We're here!" called Duo who was in his Speedo and quite happy about it.  
"Huh?" Julie was confused. "How'd you know we were here?"  
"Men's intuition," he replied and gazed about at the merchandise. The group sighed.  
The remaining girls that were still changing came out of the back rooms each in their swimsuits with towels wrapped around their waists.  
"Uh... Duo...?" said Eliza. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh! Me... I'm... uh... Nothing."  
"Really, what are you doing?"  
"Finding you something! Yes! Presents! We all love presents! Here!" The boy randomly grabbed something off a hanger and showed it into Eliza's face. "Happy birthday. Enjoy this gift."  
Eliza twitched.  
"DUO MAXWELL!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!"  
Duo dropped the "gift" and ran- he ran over to Wufei and hid behind the Chinese boy.  
"Help me, Wu-man, help me."  
"Why?" Wufei asked Duo giving the boy an odd look.  
"Um... because I said so... I know! I'll give YOU a gift too!" He pulled something black and frilly off a rack and gave it to Wufei. "Enjoy!"  
"KISAMA!!"  
Now both Wufei and Eliza were chasing after Duo with murderous gleams in their eyes.  
"Hey..." panting Duo between breaths of air. "Why don't... we... take baths now..."  
After a while everyone decided to but it took a long time to let Wufei and Eliza to cool down.  
***  
The group took a trip to Bath and Body Works first to get some supplies. Most people agreed to the idea but a few of the boys didn't like the thought of smelling like violets and such.  
"Come on, Wufei..." whimpered Eliza. "Maybe apple melon honeysuckle will become your favorite sent of soap!"  
"If that ever happened to me, woman, I would let a weakling like you slap me to get that out of my system for that is a great injustice."  
"Okay, maybe not..." Eliza said. "What about you, Heero? You'll smell like early morning rose mist for us, won't you?"  
Duo made a puppy face to get Heero to feel sorry for him, but Heero just ignored it thinking it was stupid and annoying.  
This continued on for a while until everyone decided to would be OK to smell like a type of flower. The group walked down to Mario's International Spa.  
They played around in the water; splashing each other and the like until everyone was clean. They got out and dried off as they carried their towels with them down the mall. It felt strange to walk around the empty place in swimsuits and wet towels, but they quite easily managed. The boys went back to the bathroom and the girls departed and headed toward Victoria's Secret once again. The team met all together by Imaginarium.  
"Why don't we just look in here because our next thing to do is "play around"?" suggested Lily.  
They went inside and poked about examining different objects and such.  
"What a sweet stuffed animal!" cooed Quatre. "It's a panda!"  
"That is cute!" approved Libby.  
"Ha! A small blade!" Wufei chipped happily thinking of Julie.  
"I wish they had a gun..." muttered Heero.  
Duo enjoyed the dinosaur talons and such. Eliza was having fun shoving three puppet mice in a box towards Lily's face to annoy her only to have Lily remark she's "being ignorant". Everybody loved the store and had enjoyed their time. Sooner or later it got rather late.  
"We better get to bed or something," said Trowa.  
The troop headed off to Home Comfort. Once everyone was there Eliza stood up to read off the names of who would be with whom.  
"OK," she started, clearing her throat. "In that first, yellow bed will be Quatre and Libby." The two people went off to that direction and started getting ready. "In that next, red one is Julie and Wufei." Wufei groaned as Julie clapped for joy and pulled him onto the bed. "In the biggest one is Duo, Heero, and I. Cool group, huh? Well, the last one is Trowa and Lily."  
Each person set up his or her bed. Once everyone was tucked under the covers and had closed their eyes each person muttered goodnight. Everybody slept quite peacefully and everyone woke up at about the same time the next morning.  
***  
"Duo," complained Heero, "you kept snoring and talking in your sleep." He sighed. "You can never be quiet. Even when you're sleeping."  
"Oh, thanks SO much. Your kindness is overwhelming. I was having a nightmare last night and now you're just making fun of me. I'm so crushed..."  
"Awww... It's okay, Duo. I care." Eliza sent a dark look towards Heero as the group all got out of bed and headed to the food court.  
"See," started Duo, "in my nightmare these people were-"  
"Duo..." trembled Quatre, "you're scaring me. Please stop..."  
"Oh, sorry, Quatre." Then Duo cast a look at Heero. "See, Dr. Evil, I don't make fun of people or be intentionally cruel to them. Hmph."  
Duo and Eliza walked faster together down the halls. Once everyone was together they decided to go to two places: Coffee Mill and McDonald's. It was rather hard for Trowa to manage nine orders and go back and forth from the two stores. After about half an hour or so he was done with preparing breakfast. The troop used two booths to eat at and conversed within their own table.  
"These pancakes are really fluffy! What did you do to make them so delicious, Trowa?"  
"Well, Libby, I just added a little more flour and they weren't frozen or anything. I just made them so the freshness might also be affecting the taste. I also didn't stir them too much, but enough to mix up the ingredients. That's about it."  
"This is pretty good java," said Wufei.  
"Thanks," replied Trowa.  
They talked on and on until every person was full and bored. Each person cleaned up his or her own mess and then decided to do something for fun.  
"OK. Trowa and I are in charge of entertainment around here so we're going to plan something really fun. I think some people might like the Pottery Barn, or People's Pottery. Who wants to come with me and check out these stores and some other fun ones?"  
Quatre, Eliza, Duo, and Libby joined Lily and they walked off in that direction.  
"Alright," said Trowa. "We can go... where ever... Does anybody have any ideas?"  
"I know!" cried Julie. "Why don't we go clothes shopping? Can I pick out some outfits and get you guys to try them on?"  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei had weary looks on their faces.  
"Uh..."  
"Goody!"  
She pulled on all of their wrists to drag them along. They entered GAP first.  
"Okay, guys, take a look around. I'm going to find the cutest clothes for each of you!" she squealed with delight. Each boy shuddered. "I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes. Stay within reach of a clock!"  
Julie then left and headed off to find "cute" (disgusting, clashing) clothes. The trio sighed.  
"We're free," breathed Trowa.  
"At last," Wufei said as he lay down on the ground since his legs hurt.  
"I've never been more afraid of my opponent," murmured Heero. You could tell he was terrified.  
"Who knew a weak woman could be so powerful..." agreed Wufei.  
All of them were scared of her. You couldn't blame them, really. She was horribly scaring. Even if she was a "weak woman".  
***  
Lily, Quatre, Libby, Duo, and Eliza were having a grand time (the contrast to Wufei, Trowa, and Heero) exploring cool stores and finding neat products.  
"This is the cutest seal!" declared Libby gaping at the small figurine.  
Quatre nodded. "Do you like the dog clock?"  
"That's sweet!" agreed Libby and inspected the clock for a while.  
"Duo, isn't this cool?" asked Eliza.  
"Wow! Uh... What's it do?"  
"It's a pen that lights up. See? It has a laser pointer and all of these other gadgets attached to it."  
"Neat!"  
"I know!"  
Trowa was having a great time playing around with freeze-dried food. He obviously liked the ice cream and the strawberries since he took a good number of those to snack on. Lily was rather fond of a couple of CDs and she had found a CD player from Record Town as well as the CDs.  
After a while everyone decided to move to other stores since they were tired of the one they had been in. Quatre and Libby moved to Zales Jewelers. Lily decided to check out some sporting gear while Duo and Eliza went to Sweet Factory. Trowa decided to go to Books Away. He sat down by an aisle and just grabbed random books from the selves and read them.  
***  
Libby was hovering around by the rings in the store.  
"Oh, Quatre, this diamond ring is beautiful!"  
"Do you really like it?" he asked.  
"Oh, yes, but not as much as I love you."  
Quatre blushed.  
"You're so sweet," she cooed and kissed him. 


	5. Why Rope, Hyper People, and Bad Clothes ...

  
Lily was enjoying the soccer gear.  
"Wow! This is a pretty cool outfit. Too bad my team has a uniform... Oh well. Hey, neat water bottle. This is pretty sad. I'm talking a little too much to myself not to mention the fact that I'm talking about how cool a water bottle is. I mean, what's up with that?"  
She shrugged and continued anyway.  
"Hey, I need a new ball after my one got punctured... Cool..."  
She chose out a soccer ball and kept up her search through the store.  
***  
Duo and Eliza were having the time of their lives.  
"Ha ha! CANDY!!" shouted Eliza throwing a handful of gummy worms at Duo.  
"CHOCOLATE!!" he screamed back while chucking a few pieces back at her.  
This continued for a while until they got bored and just decided to eat the candy. This wasn't bad at all, anyway. It was really quite delicious and made them rather thirsty not to mention extremely hyper.  
"SUGAR!!" they both shouted together. After dancing around and eating more candy they thought it was best to go to GAP. They dashed down the halls, skipping really. Upon getting there they spotted Wufei, Trowa, and Heero.  
"SUGAR!" the twosome shouted at the trio together. Wufei, Trowa, and Heero had looks of horror on their faces. Duo and Eliza giggled. "What's wrong?" they asked together.  
"Get away from me," glared Heero. The duo giggled again. The trio's eyes widened in terror.  
"RUN!!" shouted Wufei and they dashed towards Julie. "Other way!"  
Duo and Eliza were having too much fun torturing them. They laughed hysterically then decided to harass some different people. The twosome ran over to Quatre and Libby.  
"Hell-ooooo!" said Duo in a high-pitched tone.  
"Uh... Hello, Duo," replied Quatre uneasily. "Are you alright?"  
"Oh, I'm just fiiine!" the Maxwell boy answered.  
"That's... good..."  
"Quatre... I'm scared..." said Libby.  
"You don't have to be, Liiiibby! We just had a little suuuuugar!!" replied Eliza in the same tone as Duo.  
"Oh. That explains it. Why don't you come with me." Libby grabbed the twosome's arms and directed them toward the janitor's closet. She quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. "There," she said with a brush of her hands.  
Libby turned back around and started walking away when she heard a loud banging sound. She looked toward the closet and to her must terrifying surprise she saw that Duo and Eliza had managed to get out.  
"How did you two get out?" she asked in a horrified voice.  
"We are the king and queen of sugar! Bow before us! No bonds will imprison our wrath!" Duo exclaimed.  
The twosome giggled insanely for a while then broke into song as they danced around Libby.  
"Eep. Um... Maybe you two want some peace of mind gumballs..."  
Libby dashed over to the machine that contained the mint-tasting sticky substance. She quickly deposited fifty cents and handed each hyperactive person a gumball. They chewed them at a fast pace and suddenly their eyes didn't bulge out as much. Their system slowed down and they blinked in unison.  
"Where are we?" asked Eliza.  
Duo turned up his palm and examined it.  
"Um... Libby...? What are you doing...?"  
"Yes! Finally!"  
The twosome blinked again. Libby sighed and tried to explain that they were just extremely hyper. Once she had finished the two looked at each other and blinked again.  
"Can we get hyper again?" they both asked at the same time.  
"NO!!" Libby shouted and stormed off.  
They followed after standing in front of the gumball machine for a while.  
"So, Libby... Where was this sugar filled store again?" they both asked.  
Libby sighed as they kept walking.  
***  
Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were still busy being scared when Julie came back. In her hands were several outfits that looked like someone had barfed all over them. Neon orange and a murky green just... don't match. They screamed and dashed as far away possible.  
"What's with that crazy woman?" asked Heero as he panted for breath.  
"No clue," replied Trowa as he turned to face Wufei.  
Wufei's eyes grew larger and he moaned as Julie managed to pounce on him.  
"You aren't getting away from me THAT easily! Come on!"  
She then proceeded to pull him to the changing rooms. She shoved him into one of the "prison cells" and bolted the door. She then threw the clothes over the small walls and tapped her foot as she waiting impatiently.  
"Almost done, Wu-chan?" she asked.  
"You just pushed me in here, woman!" he yelled back as he unhappily stuffed his leg into bright yellow pants.  
"You're next," Julie called to Heero and winked at him.  
Heero trembled fearfully and started heady away to hide. Duo and Eliza passed by as they followed Libby who was searching for Quatre.  
"Wow, Heero scared..." whistled Duo.  
"Now that's scary!" chuckled Eliza and headed over to get some fries.  
Heero dashed past them and ran towards the thousands of boxes. It would be almost impossible for Julie to find him in one of those. However, he wasn't really thinking of the fact that he would have very little air. Then again, very little air or being harassed to wear horrible clothes? You pick.  
***  
Wufei stepped out of the stall as everyone promptly broke in to laughter.  
"KISAMA! MAXWELL! How did you get here??" Wufei demanded.  
"I walked! How did you get forced to wear that... um... lovely attire?" Duo asked.  
Wufei glared at the American boy and pointed toward Julie. Everyone burst into laughter again. The Chang boy glared some more than threw back the curtain. When the laughter finally settled everyone noticed that Julie wasn't anywhere to be seen. Wufei pulled back open the curtain wearing his regular blue tank top and white pants.  
"Where's Julie?" he asked haughtily.  
"Aw... You're worried about her!" squealed Libby. "That's so cute!"  
Wufei stepped toward Libby to smack her and glared for good measure.  
"Wufei!" Quatre cried. "That was mean!"  
The Chinese boy studied the Winner boy and pushed him aside to start a search for the insane girl. Everyone watched him go and once he was out of ear's reach Duo broke the silence, everyone still watching the Chang boy.  
"Who ever thinks Wufei has a major crush on Julie say I."  
Everyone chorused an I and Duo grinned happily. They all turned away from where Wufei had walked off to and headed their own ways.  
***  
Wufei looked frantically around.  
"Where could that woman be?" he muttered aloud.  
All of a sudden he heard a familiar voice.  
"Wu-chan!" it called.  
He looked around but saw nothing. He didn't even feel the familiar pounce of the girl. As he swore under his breath he heard the voice call his pet name again.  
"What's happening?" he asked snarling.  
"WU-WU-KUN!" screamed the voice.  
Wufei turned sharply around and felt a smack. His vision blurred out and he could put anything to his mind but a picture of Julie. Even then, the image didn't last long. In less than a minute everything became utter darkness.  
***  
"Hey, congratulate me on my voicing!" exclaimed Eliza as she high-fived Duo's hand.  
He smiled back at her as the twosome turned to Lily.  
"What next?" they asked together.  
"OK, Duo, you grab her feet and, Eliza, get her arms. I'll get the rope."  
Lily skipped happily around Wufei as she spread the rope about his body making sure he was wrapped up tightly. When she was finishing the final knots Wufei blinked his eyes and gazed up at the threesome.  
"What... What are you doing? Where's Julie?"  
Lily giggled and winked at him as she hit his head rather hard again. He quickly blacked out and she finished tightening the last tie. As she slung him over her shoulder Duo and Eliza covered his head and feet.  
"Say, isn't Wufei in serious danger and we should get him medical care right away?"  
"Hey, good point," said Lily without even glancing at Eliza.  
"Yup," Eliza agreed with herself as the walked on.  
***  
"Say, I wonder where everyone else is," said Libby to Trowa and Quatre.  
The two G-boys looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Hungry?" asked Libby.  
Quatre smiled and Trowa directed them towards the food court.  
***  
"So... How do we get him up there?" questioned Eliza and Duo.  
Lily smirked evilly and told them it was simple. They each wore confused looks, but shrugged their puzzled faces and went back to smiling happily. Lily jumped onto one of the poles supporting the mall's banner and inched her way up tightly gripping the pole and keeping the rope in her mouth since her hands were occupied.  
"Okay," she sighed once she had gotten onto the top of the pole and no longer needed to hold on so tightly. She grabbed the rope with her hands and now and pulled as hard as she could. Wufei slowly rose from the ground up to about half way when Lily "accidentally" hit his head to the pole.  
"Oops," she mumbled and continued pulling him.  
Once Wufei had also reached the top of the pole Lily tied the rope to the part of the pole in which it extended to support the banner... or fifteen year-old boys who were being tied up since it seemed amusing. In any case, Wufei was quickly tied up and Lily then slide down the pole like it was a regular little kid's playground.  
After she had gotten down she quickly dashed over to the closest phone booth. Duo and Eliza were insane enough so that they didn't even have to ask. Lily twisted the knob to get any loose change out. Due to some miracle it worked and she took a quarter. She threw it directly at Wufei's forehead and made it promptly waking the Chinese boy up.   
"What the--?" Wufei questioned upon shaking himself awake.  
Lily giggled with pleasure.  
"Hey, you can't blame me when I'm bored and feel like tying some one to a pole, can you? I have sudden urges that can't be helped!" she complained.  
Duo and Eliza laughed in spite of themselves as Wufei snarled.  
"KISAMA! Get me down from here!"  
He started to wiggle around in his bounds, finding it impossible to get out.  
"Julie would let me out!"  
The threesome giggled as Wufei blushed slightly.  
"Thinking of your love, Wufie-kins? That's so sweet!" cooed Lily.  
"So, what shall we do with him?" asked Eliza.  
"I think we all know the answer to that," replied Lily and the trio walked away from the pole to grab something to eat.  
"SHI NE!" Wufei called after them. However, the trio was so far away that they couldn't even hear his insane war cries. 


End file.
